The cleric of Ilsensine
by Aganos
Summary: A child whos village was raided by drow and his family separated finds himself taken in by a Ulitharid, better known as an elite form of Mind flayer. The Ulitharid plans on turning the poor boy into a cleric of Ilsensine. After all Illithid's refuse to draw power from their god due to their arrogance so a cleric serving their god would make a very useful pet.
1. Prologue

**I do not own D&D. **

The Underdark is a cruel and unforgiving place filled with both evil and alien creatures. However, the Underdark or more precisely Middeldark does have some very large bazaars which sell everything from magical equipment to slaves. The location of the bazaar happens to be considered neutral territory for it has not been claimed by any particular race that lives beneath the Sunlit realm officially.

The usual patrons of this wonderous market of sorts built into a large cave system are Drow , Duergars and the occasional surface race or even an Illithid or two. Today however the bazaar of Glimmersea is received not one but two mind flayers traveling with a particularly tall mind flayer. The creature had the normal four tentacles with an additional two that stretched below its wast. This marked the creature as Ulitharid a binge superior to its normal Illithid brethren. Altho Illithids are not all that uncommon to see in the bazaar, however, a Ulitharid is.

Kallia the Ulitharid is truly an intelligent being known for her unmatched psionic power and natural prowess with being a paragon of her race. She is also a member of the ruling council of the Oryndoll makes her standing among her race exceedingly high. Like most of her race, she has a large ego to match her stature and views others including most of her own kind as lesser beings. Which leads to the question, why would such a being personally visit the Glimmersea bazaar herself inside of sending a thrall or apprentice?

Now normally she would send another to do such a simple task but this time she is seeking something that could boast her expander her power. Followed by two of her protege she walked through the shops not really glance at their wares for she had a particular place in mind. She needs to find the slave pens. A simple task for one who can simply rob information from the minds of others. She came to this place looking to purchase slaves now normally Illithids keep a large number of slaves in their slave pins however she could not find one that fits her vision for their minds have already been dominated and broken. She seeks a servant, not a thrall for her plan and the subject must be young and ready to be molded into her desired pet.

When she arrived at the slave pen ran by a female drow by the Iymlin Hun'neld. The slave pen was not the most pleasant of locations especially for those up for sale. In fact, they were chained to the wrist to the wall of the wooden room is built so that the chins can extend far enough from them to drink from the small pool in the center of the room. The room was overall made to house some of the smaller races such as humans, Dwarves, and other Drow. There are currently 3 Duergars' a male drow and a small human child left in the room. This is excluding the three drow guards in the room fully armored and ready for combat if the need arises.

Kallia had no desire to inspect the drow or Duergars due to their race and age, not being what she's looking for. The Human child, however, is worth the time for a quick inspection.

Kallia walked up to the child who cowered as she approached. The little boy had long black hair covering his eyes from her anger. His skin a pasty white, obviously he was born into a colder climate, she noted. The child is wearing basically a burlap sack they cut holes that hangs from his boney figure due to the obvious lack of food. The poor boy could be no older than six years old.

Ulitharid peered into his mind. Apparently a party of drow raided the village he was born in and took him and his parents as slaves. They were apparently recently separated and the child is currently in a very variable sate.

The Ulitharid's tentacles shivered slightly, pleased that she finally found the perfect subject for her experiment. She lifted her right arm and the shackles around the boy's arms unlocked and fell to the ground. She quickly grabbed the front of the boys makeshift clothing with her left and quickly making sure she had him in a firm grasp, walked out of the slave pin. The child was hitting and scratching at her hand, failing to her annoy Kallia while other saves in the room watched with horrified expressions and a small amount of pity for the poor child.

Her apprentices who did not enter the save pen receive a telepathic command from Kallia leave Iymlin Hun'neld some gold as payment for her prize. 'Gold is such trivial substance but useful when one does not wish to hassle themselves by wasting energy to deal with such lesser beings.' Kallia thought to herself.

Once all was said and done she teleported with her new pet back to her home in Oryndoll. She teleported into a bedroom she had prepared for one that does not thrive in her own preferred climate.

With stone walls decorated with Illithid symbols and a few skulls undeniably victims consumed by Kallia. The stone floor in the room did have pelts from various creatures throughout the Underdark. The bed in the center of the loom was large and fancy with fluffy pillows and several bed curtains. the room also contained a desk with a tall chair, a large wooden standing wardrobe.

She dropped the child on the floor in front of her and as the child landed on his backside he shuddered in fear with tears in his eyes thinking, of what this creature will do with him.

**So tell me what you think.**


	2. New Home

The child on the ground tried to get up with the plan to just run, it didn't matter the direction he just knew he had to get away from here right now. There was however one problem the young lad found himself unable to move his body out of its current setting position. Meanwhile the creature took a knee and lowered itself to his level and laid one hand on his shoulder. The boy then felt all of his fear leave him as a wave of calm fell over him.

"Child what is your name?" asked a feminine voice from within his mind. The boy was surprised by this and then felt that to answer such a simple question could do no harm, after all he felt that he was in no danger at the moment.

"Aster, my name is Aster." spoke the child almost stuttering over the words. The creature before him stayed silent as if pondering something before removing her arm and standing once again.

A common name amongst you light dwellers I believe." She stated while contemplating on what to rename him. After all, she did now own him and she could rename him in the Illithid fashion and thus marking him as someone of importance, well to her plans at least.

"I now rename you Yiliaster, I break you of your human name, henceforth, you are my servant and because of that I grant you knowledge." Kallia telepathically told the now renamed Yiliaster.

The child then screamed in pain as his head began to feel as if a burning blade is being thrusted right into his head. His vision became cloudy as the scenery around him changed. The young boy now found himself in a large cavern underneath a colossal brain with countless black tentacles stretching as far as his eyes could see. Yiliaster didn't know how he knew that he was staring at an image of the god Ilsensine a grater god of knowledge and the mind. The very god revealed by Illithids and the being radiated both malignant and intelligence. Then the boy once again found himself back in the room on his knees vomiting all over the floor.

"You seek the knowledge of those you lost. You seek the power and knowledge but most of all you seek purpose. I can see your desire of a guiding hand, a being to put your faith in a deity that will grant you power beyond your comprehension. I can show you down that path, all I ask is that you serve me and you will become the first true cleric of Ilsensine." She then waved her hand, vomit on the floor turned into vapor before dissipating into nothing, leaving behind a clean floor.

Kallia held out her closed her hands together and a large black book with a green tentacle pattern wrapped around it. She then handed the child the book. "Learn and pray to Ilsensine, now I have things to attend too so if you require anything of importance one of my thralls shall bring it to you as well as some new clothing. " She said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Once she was out of the room a female drow with long silver hair and a dark purple robe. She walked up to the child holding a black robe with a tentacle pattern matching the book the child is holding and a high collar. "Where this, the mistress has commanded it and I will prepare a bath in the bathing chamber." She said in an emotionless voice before leaving the robe on the bed and leaving the room, shutting the dark wooden door behind her.

After changing into his new robe which somehow fit his sizer perfectly Yiliaster took the book over to the desk and opened it to find it written in Quality the written language of Illithids. How Yiiaster knew how to read this is most certainly due to the master of the home of which he now resides.

After reading only about thirty of the five hundred and seventy-eight pages of the book. So far the only managed to learn a basic preyer and basic fact about the god. However his reading time was interrupted when the female drow returned she had what appears to be a towel and bucket.

"The mistress is allowing you to use her bathing chamber. I am to make you presentable for when she returns." She said showing no emotion or a hint of free will.

Yiliaster looking away from the book that had him entranced stood up and walked over to the drow. "What is your name?" he shyly asked curious on what to call her despite his dislike for drow conster the situation he was in merely a few hours somehow he felt no ill will towards her, perhaps due to enhancement his new mistress places upon him in order to keep calem.

The drow stared at the child for a few seconds as if ponder that question herself. "Vicual was my name," she said with a hint of pride rising out of the fog of thralldom that has long since settled over her mind.

Yiliaster smiled "Ok Vicual where is the bath?" he asked in a tone matching the previous question. The drow then returned to her emotionless state and turned around while motioning him to follow her.

As the pair moved about the place Yiliaster could not help but to observe and take in his new surroundings. The whole place seemed to not be lit at all, not even with a small candle flame. In fact, the only reason he could see was due to his new article of clothing which seemed to give him both protection from the cold moist climate and dark vision.

The decor in the place is quite similar to that of his new bedroom except it's littered with golden trinkets paintings and other valuables obviously magicly guarding against their owners preferred climate. After traveling through several more corridors and into a large steam-filled room with a large pool of water surrounding a fountain.

She then turned around and knelt down and removed Yiliaster's robe as well as her own robe and lead him into the warm water. For the first time in a long time, he relaxed of his own volition as the sound of the movement of the pleasantly warm water felt unreal to him at the moment.

Meanwhile, drow bathed Yiliaster making sure that even his scent would meet her mistress's high standards. As broken as she was a small part of her remained just unenthralled enuff to be aware of what she has become. 'A fate worse than death' she regularly thinks to herself as she was once a cleric of Lolth and daughter of a noble household. Looking down as the human child she is bathing a feeling anger and a small amount of pity filled her heart. How she wished she could snap the boy's neck right then a thire as an act of both revenge towards the being who has enslaved her and to save the boys soul. Thought her studies and a little reading in what little free time she could get. Ilsensine has been a name she had come upon several times while going through the mistress's books. A being of great power and power it is willing to offer up to those who seek it. However, the knowledge the abomination tends to grant is dark, twisted and alien, that knowledge will one day consume him. 'Lolth help the poor child.''

Her hands stopped and she lifted the boy out of the water. "The robe you wear before entering the bath is going to be your sleeping attire." She told him while holding up a matching robe and began to help him into it. "The mistress will soon return and you look exhausted so you are to acquire some sleep." She told Yiliaster as he visibly dark circles around his eyes.

Yiliaster nodded and in his relaxes state found himself unable to stand. So Vicual picked him up 'Drow children at his age learn not to show weakness so this just shows how weak humans are' she thought to herself and sighed as she carried him to his bedchamber lightly chuckling to herself.


	3. My God

**I hope you'll enjoy it! Please tell me what you think of the story and if you have any ideas on things that could be done. **

Yiliaster after passing out on the shoulder of Vicual found himself in a large stone structure decorated with symbols he recognized from his new book. All of the symbols covered the alien architecture of the beings who this dark cathedral is dedicated to. It was then a powerful presence pulled the boy's attention to a large floating statue of a brain with large tendrils stretching to the floor.

The statute gave off an ominous feeling as he gazed upon it. yiliaster then took this as a sign and walked over to the statue and knelt in front of it. "Oh, Lord Ilsensine the being in which I now must serve has shown me your glory. I seek knowledge and power and require your guidance" Said Yiliaster as he wondered when he learned some of these words.

It was then the room started to vibrate and some invisible force lifted him in the air as the room crumbled around him. Yiliaster then found himself back at that large cavern his new owner had recently shown him. However this time he felt a presence. The presence is dark and powerful with the wisdom of one who knows all. Then an odd voice enters the mind of the child. The voice was unlike any other for it said no words yet spoke to the child in a voice that would be impossible to verbally speak. It was as if Yiliaster's mind is incapable of truly hearing the true voice of the powerful being contacting him. Perhaps the being itself never had one, to begin with so it chose Yiliaster's own to speak within his mind.

"Small, pathetic, blissfully ignorant. Yet you somehow managed to gain the attention of one within my favor." Spoke the voice in his head as the large gust of wind nearly knocked the boy off his feet while the ground started to shake. Then a colossal tentacle burst underneath Yiliaster's feet while smaller ones spawned out to make sure the child was secure within its grasp. The poor child was both awed and terrified at the same time as the tentacle slithered through a large and remarkably long cave system.

"However your master must see some potential thus I'm willing to accept you as my first true cleric. I will grant you the privilege of spreading my will and to do that you need power and knowledge. But I will first need to test your mind and spirit. It was at that moment Yiliaster felt the worst pain he has felt to date as the tentacles wrapped around his body latching themselves onto his skull and consumed his brain. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head while the life within him left his body with a dying scream of both terror and pain.

Then the pain stopped and all was dark for young Yiliaster. All seemed at peace until he felt a massive amount of pressure overcome him while thousands of different voices began speaking incoherently from every direction. Yiliaster then had visions places both of different plains as his mind stretched across eternity. It was indescribable for Yiliaster who felt as if he was everywhere yet nowhere both whole yet fractured like a shattered mirror. The mortal mind was not built to taste omnipotence and remain intact, yet Yiliaster endured and willed himself not to drift and become one with eternity.

"Impressive, even scattered across time and space you remain an intact individual. What Kallia saw in you escaped me at first glance, but now I see it. I will mold you, my cleric, into a being worthy of serving myself and she who has handed you my book. I will reconstruct your brain and restore the vessel which carries it. Now awaken and bask in the knowledge and power I grant you." With that command from the god which now holds his faith. Yiliaster's eyes opened the boy felt nauseous with a stabbing pain in his left eye. He thought it best to keep his left eye shut and figured he would keep the eyes shut out of fear of it possibly falling out. The room is competently dark but thanks to his robe he could see as if the room was lit with torches. His left eye was killing him so he quickly walked over to a standing mirror beside the dresser.

Everything looked the same but then he opened and checked on his left eye. It was now a dark green color surrounded with several black tendrils stretching into the white of his eye. As he held his eye open the pain began to fade and as far as he could tell the change seemed to be purely cosmetic but only Ilsensine truly knew.

Then a loud slam came from behind him as an Orc barged into the room. Yiliaster turned around in fear as he saw this creature and his instincts took over. The small child's body reacted without his consent and fired a powerful beam of necrotic energy as the orc snuffing out its life force at an instance.

Yiliaster stared at the corpse of the orc realizing that it was carrying a large bag and not a weapon. 'I killed it in cold blood.' he thought to himself as a wave of nausea fell over him as quiet clapping came from across the room grabbing the boy's attention, The boy's blood was cold before but now it's frozen as he noticed Kallia setting in a luxurious leather stuffed chair that was not their moments ago.

Her voice filled his head "Fear not for you have killed a mear thrall. That creature was not even suitable food and thus served me little purpose other than manual labor. Its death has little meaning. You still think as a humanoid but I can already tell something is different about your mind. "She told him comforting him in an alien way while at the same time leaving the conversation with an air of mystery and dread.. She then stood up and blasted the corpse of the orc with psionic energy disintegrating its body.

"However I have no desire to be in the presence of a wight, you may create whatever undead abominations you wish elsewhere. I am curious about how you were about to cast a powerful spell without the knowledge of what divine magic has been granted to you, fascinating. Now follow me we must feed." she ordered as he telekinetically lifted the large bag the Orc was carrying and moved it on top of Yiliasters bed.

"I created something to help decorate your room, however, you wish. As my servant, you are a step above my thralls and as a cleric of Ilsensine you will one day be a step of above my apprentices, for you are of more use to me unlike many of those pests." She told the child while pleased with how things are progressing faster than she calculated. The planner communication spell and offering the child to Ilsensine in a sink or swim moment proved Succesful which has hopefully granted the child powerful divine abilities. However, she still needs to gain her servants' complete trust. She planned to do this by sending the orc to suddenly break free of her control and then attempt to attack Yiliaster and then she would save his life but he managed to cast a strong spell on instinct or perhaps Ilsensine was the one casting the spell though the boy.

She led the boy through the dark stone passageways of her not so humble home to her feeding chamber. This particular room appeared more like a dungeon than a dining room with the exception of a large shelf with a variety of foods. The lightless room was strange indeed with no furnishing other than a heavy wooden stock built to lock in the victim's head and arms placed in the center of a small pit drainage pit. The room, of course, had other security measures which included a lack of windows and a heavy iron door leading into the room which is always locked with a psionic seal. Today a male drow draped in wizard garments which consists of a black robe with a white spider web pattern, a matching cloak with red spider web patterns instead. His short white hair ruffled and red eyes widened with terror as he stared at his captor.

Kallia walked up to her prisoner and moved her tentacles to the top of his skull. The Drow screamed as the tentacles pierced his skull and began extracting his brain. Meanwhile, Yiliaster who should be disgusted by the deeply felt nothing as if he had witnessed her feed a thousand times. Then suddenly his mouth was filled with a wonderful flavor that was both sweet and bitter. The boy had to even wipe the drool off his chin as he realized that Kallia must have linked his mind with hers so that he may taste as she does.

Once all was said and done Kallia disintegrated the body with a controlled blast of psionic energy. "Now you may help yourself to whatever food substances you desire," she told the human child, allowing him to eat the food she usually feeds her captives before she consumes their mind to add a little extra flavor.

The child looked at her surprised by the offer. While Yiliaster was thinking of what to say Kallia waved her hand and a strange stone dining table manifested itself out of astral energy before transforming into solid matter. "I would have you take your food to your bed chamber but I feel that teaching you proper table edict will be most productive since you will be attending a council meeting with me in three days.

Though the rest of the day Yiliaster was tutored in table manners which meant she telepathically gave him the knowledge needed and had him practice for the next four hours. After all was said and done he headed back to his room to find out what was in the bag gifted to him.

Once he neared his room he noticed the door fully repaired as if an orc never bashed it down. Yiliaster walked over to the bed and opened the back to find several intricate robes depicting his god with its symbol on each one. But he found nothing to exactly decorate his room with, in fact, the only other thing he found is a folded piece of parchment.

When Yiliaster tried to unfold the parchment only to find it more folds. until the small piece of parchment revealed to be larger than him at which point it flew from his hands at slammed agents the back of his closed-door stretching to fit over the frame of the door.

Then the voice of Kallia informed him of what he was witnessing. "This my pet is a portable hole of my design it shall lead you to an extraplanar vault which I store items your kind finds valuable.

Yiliaster walked in to find a dragon hoard worth of treasure. His master then pointed to an area of this vault of shorts with a variety of paintings along and other such items. "Take a few panting and other such items. then once you finish decorating your room, meditate and pray to Ilsensine."

The child gave out a sigh wondering how he was going to carry some of the weighted items.


End file.
